Reliving The Past
by LovinNorman'sChestTatt
Summary: Katie is a mutant and a professor at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Every day, she remembers the man that saved her life and hopes to see him again one day. Little did she know, he would come walking right through the door and into her life. Logan/OC; Starts in Origins and migrates into the first one; R&R!
1. Prologue

She sat in the middle of the old, blue truck between her grandparents as they rode to their farm. The bumpy, dirt road caused them to bounce in the seat while they drove. They smiled and giggled together as they talked about the day's events at the market.

"I can't believe you did that." Her grandfather chuckled, reffering to when she started dancing in the middle of the market and urging others to join in. "You're just like your mother."

Eleven year old Katie Pickerell lowered her head as she remembered her spunky, beautiful mother who had died only two months prior to that day. Her grandmother took her hand and gently squeezed it, letting her know that it was okay to think about it. Katie looked up as something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. "Papaw, stop." She said gently and put her hand on his arm. She watched as a man, bulky from a distance, ran across their prarie, buck naked, and entered the supply barn. "Uh, I think there's a naked man in the barn."

* * *

She was right, because minutes later, her grandfather brought him inside. Her earlier observation was correct: he was majorly muscular, and majorly naked, except for the old potato sack that he held over his lower regions. He had dark, black hair that matched his facial hair, chest hair and the trail that led down his abdominals and into the potato sack. She quickly turned away, shooing away thoughts in her head that an eleven year old shouldn't think about.

"Katie?" Her grandfather asked. "Would you mind gettin' some of your daddy's clothes from the back room?"

She nodded. "Yes, Papaw." She walked into the room beside hers and opened the chest that held her father's old clothes. They had been in teh chest for almost two months, but they still smelled like him: a musky, wooden scent with a hint of pine and cologne. She picked a red flannel, a white tank top and some jeans with a pair of socks and picked up his old boots with her other hand. Katie couldn't help but hold the clothes to her chest and hug them, inhaling her father's smell.

A small tear welled in the corner of her eye and trailed down her cheek when she blinked as she walked into the kitchen where her grandparents were. "Papaw, here are the clothes."

"Thank you, dear." He said. "He's in the bathroom. I gave him a robe, so he should be covered up by now. When you get back, you can help your grandma set the table for dinner."

She nodded. "Okay." Katie turned away before her grandparents could notice the tear that she had failed to wipe away. She quietly knocked on the bathroom door. "Sir? I have some clothes for you to wear."

"It's unlocked." A gruff voice said from inside the bathroom, but she didn't go in. "Come on kid. I ain't gettin' up."

"Sorry." She said in a small voice as she opened the door. She was a little embarrassed by her behavior towards him. To be quite honest, she found him intimidating. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in her grandfather's blue robe, staring at the tile floor. "Here. They're my dad's clothes, but if Papaw says they'll fit, he's usually right."

Her face must have noticably fell, because he got up and took the cothes with a gentle smile. "Don't worry kid. I'm sure they'll fit." His smile was contagious, because she smiled as well. "Tell your grandpa that I'll be out in a minute."

She nodded and walked out of hte bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her cheeks were tinted pink. Was she developing a crush on the stranger? No! Mortified, she felt her cheeks deepen in blush as she went to help her grandmother with dinner. She went to pick up the silverware to set the table and her grandmother gasped. "Katie? Embarrassed, are we?"

"How can you tell?" She smiled a little.

"You're fading, darling."

"Crap!" She took a deep breath and returned to normal. "Sorry, Grandma." Ever since she was little, Katie had been able to alter her visibility to everyone else. Some called her a freak, some called her gifted, but she was known to the world as a mutant.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Just don't go completely invisible on me, okay?"

"Do you think that the guy in the bathroom will think I'm weird if it happens in front of him?"

Her grandmother shrugged. "Darling, I have no idea. If it does, he'll get over it sooner or later."

"I love you Grandma." Katie laughed as she sat down. A crash came from the bathroom that caused her and her grandmother to jump slightly, and then Katie chuckled, receiving stern looks from her grandfather. Moments later, the stranger came into the kitchen holding half of the bathroom sink, which looked like it had been sliced clean off, and Katie had a hard time holding back her laughter when he spoke.

"I swear, I'm going to pay for it."

Her grandfather shook his head. "Just, uh, sit it over there." He said as he gestured towards the kitchen counter.

"Come and sit down, son." Her grandmother said.

As he sat down, he looked at the three of them with gratitude. "I can't thank you three enough."

"It wouldn't have been decent to leave you out there to freeze." Her grandfather pointed out.

The stranger mumbled something under his breath. "What?" Katie's grandmother asked.

"Oh, nothing." He said. "I'm just not used to that word. So," he changed the subject. "I noticed your Chopper you've got out in the barn."

"You know motorcycles, huh?"

"Oh Lord," Katie looked at her grandmother. "Here we go."

The stranger continued, "I figured it was a '48 Panhead. Bought one new off the line."

Her grandfather scoffed. "I think you're a bit young for that, son."

"You must be exhausted." Her grandmother said. "You get a good night's sleep."

"In the barn." Her grandfather suggested, making Katie and the stranger smile. "Nothin' you can break out there."

* * *

Katie was curious about the stranger, so she snuck out into the barn around midnight to talk to him if he was awake. She altered her visibility to where she couldn't be seen before walking into the barn. Katie watched his head turn as the barn door opened, but he turned his attention back to what he was doing beforehand when he saw that no one was there.

Katie noticed that he was looking at blades that were coming out of his knuckles, three on each hand. Was he like her? Was he a mutant as well? She stared at his shirtless back; the muscles rippled under his skin when his arms moved. She felt her cheeks grow warm and her visibility wavered. _Crap_.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you that it's not nice to spy on people?"

His voice made her jump. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"You're sorry for doing it, or you're sorry you got caught?"

"Maybe a little of both?" She said as she walked over to him. "So, is that what you are?" She held up her fists to indicate what she was talking about.

"Yeah." He stared at her with his warm, brown eyes. "What about you?" She made herself invisible, then walked over to him and tugged his hair. He smiled and shook his head. "Nice. So, can I ask you something?"

Katie nodded. "Go for it."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, uh…" His question took her off guard, so she took a deep breath. "This guy… He wanted me for something. He tried to kidnap me, but he couldn't find me, so he told my parents to tell him, or he'd kill them. Well, you know what happened… He was a mutant, too. He had these… Nails… And he could run like nothing else, so I ran here."

She stared at the ground with tears threatening to spill before he wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright, Kid. You're still here. You're safe."

"What's your name?"

"Logan."

* * *

She laughed with her grandfather as they walked out to the barn to check on Logan. They walked in on him sitting on the Chopper. Katie held her father's old, leather jacket. She thought Logan might like it, so she asked her grandfather if it was okay, and he agreed.

"He should take the bike for a spin, shouldn't he, Katie?"

She nodded and handed Logan the jacket as her grandmother walked in with a tray of breakfast. "Oh," she said as Logan slipped the jacket on. "It fits you beautifully. I brought you some-" Her grandmother was cut off when a bullet sliced through her body, killing her before she hit the ground.

Katie screamed when another bullet killed her grandfather, who fell back into Logan. "No!"

"Kid!" Logan yelled. "Go into stealth mode and get on the bike!"

"There's only one seat!"

"Sit in front of me," he said as he climbed onto the Panhead. "They're comin' back around! Hurry up!" He pulled her by her arm and threw her onto the part of the seat in front of him. "You're not workin' very hard on your stealth, kid. Hold on." Logan said as he started the bike and drove out the door. The barn exploded behind them, the heat radiated onto their bodies and Katie's right arm caught a large wave of heat and flame and her skin burned in the flames.

"Logan, I can't hold on!" she screamed. She lost all feeling and control of her burned arm and he driving through the trees and hills was making it difficult to hold on. Her body fell limp as the pain from her arm took away her consciousness. "Logan, help-" But it was too late. Her body slipped and Logan couldn't catch her in time. Katie felt that everything was in slow motion as she fell to the ground below her, and she blacked out when she hit the ground and her head hit a rock with a sickening crunch.

* * *

**So, this was a long ass chapter. More of a prologue, really. Since made me delete Be My Hero, I decided to make an X-Men fic :) This will start in Origins and go into the first one. Please review and tell me your thoughts :D **


	2. Chapter 1

Katie sat up abruptly in bed and the scarred tissue in her arm burned like hell. A sudden headache throbbed in her temples as her mind replayed her dream, or memory, rather. She swung her legs out of bed after looking at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read five-forty-six a.m. in large, red numbers. She blinked to wake herself up more and walked over to her dresser that held her clothes. Opening the right drawer, she dug through her jeans and found what she was looking for. A small note from him that he had left at her side before she never saw him again.

_Kid,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't catch you. I brought you to the hospital so you can get better. Maybe we'll run into each other later, but I doubt it. Keep your head up and stay safe._

_Logan_

_PS, I'm keeping the jacket so I don't forget you. Thanks._

She blushed slightly as she read his words. She had been such a little girl then, and now here she was, fifteen years later and the note, along with the thought of him, still brought a smile to her face. She found herself wondering if he was still alive, if he still remembered her and if he still had her father's jacket.

He probably looked amazingly different than he did back then. So did Katie. She was older, taller, her blonde hair was two shades darker and her hips were wider. Her chest had grown, her legs were curvy and her stomach was toned and flat. The only thing that had stayed the same was her facial structure and her eyes.

Her stomach growled, bringing her out of her trance. She quickly threw on some jeans, a nice, silk shirt and her usual heeled boots. It was Wednesday morning, so she would be teaching her first batch of students after breakfast, then she'd work out for an hour, eat lunch, teach her other two classes, then take a long break before dinner and hit the sack before starting the process all over again the next day. That was Katie's usual day as a professor at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Katie brushed her teeth and swished on some mascara before walking out of her dorm to find Ororo Munroe, usually known as Storm because of her ability to control the weather, rushing past her. She seemed in a hurry, so Katie caught up with her. "Where did you guys go?" The X-Men were always going on missions. Most of the professors at Xavier's were X-Men. Except for Katie. She, herself, thought it was because her invisibility wasn't good enough to fight for mutant rights or stop the bad guys. Maybe it was because they couldn't make a suit that could go into stealth mode like she could. She was always stuck on babysitting duty and, frankly, she was getting kind of tired of it, but she never said anything and she kept it in the back of her mind so the Professor Xavier couldn't get to it.

Storm stopped and smiled. "I'll never understand how you always know when I come back from a mission, Kate." She began walking again, but slower and with less haste. "The Professor sent us out to collect a couple of mutants before Magneto could get to them."

Katie sighed. "Magneto is becoming a pain in the ass."

Storm laughed and then started talking again, but Katie was listening to the voice that invaded her head. _Katie_, it was Professor Xavier, who was extremely gifted with telepathic ability. _Would you come to my office, please? I'm speaking with some students about extra credit, but I would like to speak with you when they leave. _

Storm smiled. "I know that look. Is The Professor asking for you?"

Katie nodded at her friend. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I'll get back to you later and you can tell me how this morning went."

"Alright." Storm nodded and walked away, leaving Katie to walk to Xavier's office.

On the way, she noticed a young girl with chestnut brown hair that she'd never seen around before. Katie saw that she was lonely and she was looking at the people around her in what seemed like fear, but it seemed that she was more afraid of herself than those around her by the way her gloved hands clutched her books to her chest.

Katie let herself into Xavier's office as he was ending his lecture on extra credit. "I want those definitions on my desk by Friday." He said, and then the students stood up and left.

She watched one of the students walk through the wall and then smiled. She'd been at that school for fifteen years and she still wasn't used to the crafty powers that the children had. Some were amazing and some were downright dangerous, but they were gifted all the same. "Good morning, Professor. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Katie, thank you. I know you didn't, though."

"How could you tell?"

"You woke up earlier than usual, your hair is un-brushed and the look in your eye tells me." He chuckled and pulled a hairbrush from his desk. "Luckily, Jean left one in here the other day and forgot to retrieve it." The brush floated to her, thanks to his telekinetic ability. "It was about him, wasn't it?"

Katie nodded. "Yes it was. I don't understand, Professor. Why do I keep dreaming about it? I thought it had stopped." She had dreamt the same dream every night for six months straight when she first arrived at the school and they spaced apart to about once a month, then to twice a year, then nothing… until now. "Professor?" She asked after he has spaced out for a moment.

"Actually, Katie, there's something that you should know."

"What's that?" She asked, but before he could answer, a man burst into his office. He was in sweatpants and a zip up hoodie with bare feet, but she could recognize his hair, face and eyes anywhere. She gasped and her fingers numbed, causing the hairbrush to fall from her grasp and clatter onto the floor below her. "Logan?"


	3. Urgent Message to All Readers & Authors

The administrators of ours, as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that is a restriction on the right of an author to write their story as they see fit. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the _best selling fiction series_ "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

TweetleT

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

Shadowabyss191

AssassinaAquila

LovinNorman'sChestTatt


	4. Chapter 2

By the request of Professor Xavier, Katie left the room and went to teach her class. According to him, Logan didn't remember her at all, along with over half of his past. He wouldn't tell her why, but, then again, Charles Xavier left a lot of questions unanswered.

Katie's hour long class ticked by twice as slower than usual. At the moment, she was teaching the subject on rationals, which she barely knew herself, and the students noticed her spacing out. "Miss Cami?" A student named Bobby asked. She was known as Miss Cami to her students because she refused to be called Professor. 'Cami' dubbed from Chameleon, which a student came up with, and the name stuck. She taught Algebra in the mornings and changed to helping students control their mutations in her afternoon classes. "You seem distant."

"Thank you, Bobby, for pointing that out to the entire class." She chuckled with a kind smile. He was right, though. She was thinking about Logan. How did he end up where she was, of all places? "We'll continue this lesson tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"But there's, like, twenty minutes of class left." A girl named Kitty, who could walk through walls, pointed out.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"You don't hear me complaining." John, a boy who could manipulate fire, laughed. "See you, Teach."

Katie chuckled as the students filed out of her room. Then, she went back into her thoughts. Her muscles were tense and a headache was starting to form. So she got up, deciding that she would start her workout early, and went to her room to get changed into a tank top and running shorts and she pulled her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

Her usual routine consisted of running five laps around the mansion grounds with Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, as a running partner, then twenty minutes of weight training and finished off with floor exercises, such as crunches, push-ups and curls. Since she had twenty minutes to kill, she decided to do ten laps of running and then joined Scott after her fifth.

Katie loved to run, though Storm called her crazy because of it. She just couldn't find joy in anything else. It made her feel free. Free of humans that hated mutants, free of laws, free of anything negative and free of her past. When she took a long run, sometimes she cried and the sweat hid the tears. She cried for her mother and her father. She cried for her grandparents. Today, she cried for Logan. She never let anyone see her cry, and that was why it was best for her to do it while she ran by herself, or was in the shower, because no one was around. Scott, however, always kept her laughing during their runs, and he had become her best friend over the years.

She spotted him as he waited for her by the entryway that they met every day for their runs. He wore his usual sunglasses that were tinted red to keep his laser vision under control, a tee shirt and shorts. He was quite handsome, with rugged, yet soft, features. She could easily see why Jean Grey, another professor gifted with telepathic and telekinetic capability, was in a relationship with him. "You see the new guy?" He asked her as they started their jog.

"Logan? Yeah." She nodded and tried to keep up her pace. "I saw him. You?"

"Unfortunately."

Katie chuckled. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"Neither do you."

"Any reason?"

"He's getting too close to Jean." His pace faltered, but he shook it off and regained quickly. "What's your excuse?"

"I, uh..." She didn't know if Professor Xavier had filled him in on the whole memory deal. "I know him from somewhere. From when I was a little girl." She paused. "My excuse is better."

Scott chuckled. "You two would be perfect for each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"You both are dicks." He laughed.

She playfully smacked his shoulder. "You're the dick, Cy-cocks."

"I'll race you the last two laps." Scott challenged.

"You're on." Then, she took off as fast as she could, leaving him behind. She felt so free when she ran, and completed the last two laps without a problem…

Until she smacked into Logan.

She fell backwards onto her behind and quickly apologized. "Oh my God, I'm so sor…" Her voice trailed off when she realized who she was talking to.

He had a cigar in his mouth and he looked exactly the same as he did when she first saw him, except that he was clothed this time around in a tank top, jeans… and her father's jacket. "Maybe you should watch where you're goin' next time."

"Maybe you should stop being an ass and help a girl up." She stood and glared at him. "But since you're not going to do it, I'll just help myself."

"Damn, Kate." Scott huffed as he finally caught up with her. "I'll never understand how you run so damned fast."

"I'll never understand how you can call yourself a man with how slow you run, but I manage." She joked, receiving a playful shove from Scott. She cracked the joke to avoid the tears that hid behind her eyes, but it wasn't working. She needed to get out of there. Fast. "I'm going to do weights. See you, Scott." She waved, acting like she didn't acknowledge Logan. That action alone cut off her tough girl exterior. The tears started to flow as soon as she turned around and she ran to Professor Xavier's office. When she burst into the door, it was surprisingly empty of students.

"I sensed you coming, so I cleared the room. What happened?"

"He's wearing it, Charles." She whispered through tears.

"What?"

"The jacket." She answered. "I gave him that jacket. Fifteen years ago, I gave it to him. It was my father's, and he said that he'd keep it so he wouldn't forget about me." Katie took a deep breath and dropped to her knees, her tears falling to the floor. "He fucking lied to me. He forgot; he lied," she repeated. "He lied."


End file.
